Not married
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: After she saw Robin and Roland in the woods, Regina assumes he is married. And the outlaw seems to notice... Two-shot. Outlaw Queen WILL BE CANON!
1. Not married

_A/N: So I've found myself completely tangled in the Outlaw Queen ship ever since 3x03 (Sean Maguire will kill me with his looks, seriously). And after last night's episode, I just needed some comfort... Excuse any fluff. ;)_

* * *

_**Not married**_

* * *

It had been like an electroshock to see Robin Hood and his son in the woods.

Regina didn't even know why she had gone in the first place: probably some masochistic will to see the man she had ruined the life of.

And yet his life was far from being ruined, apparently.

* * *

"For God's sake!" She pushed her fist onto the dinner's table, cursing under her breath.

"Is everything alright, Mayor?"

Regina looked up and glared at Granny, whose stare was far from friendly. "_Fine_."

"Right. Try not to hurt the furniture." And the elderly woman escaped to her kitchen.

It was when the wind-chimes rang to announce a customer's arrival and that the Queen was met with the distinctive scent of the same man she had been running from that Regina stood and exited the dinner to the bathroom.

And she thought she had been discreet.

Except she hadn't been.

* * *

When, after a good ten minutes, she deemed enough time had passed, Regina got out of the bathroom and back into the corridor...

Only to be met with Robin Hood, leaning on the wall, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Avoiding me, are you?"

Regina's first reflex was to frown. "I have better things to do than avoid you, _thief_."

The smirk didn't falter, and when he took a pace towards her and invaded her personal space, only _her_ breath was knocked away. "You are a terrible liar, Regina. I know you've been into the woods earlier."

A defined eyebrow lifted. "And how would you know that?" She hadn't even realised both were talking in ushered tones, leaving the conversation...suspiciously intimate to anyone who would eavesdrop.

"Because...I am the finest tracker in all the land."

A chuckle escaped her at the face he made. "You really believe that, don't you?"

But Robin would not let anything pass. "Why were you there, Regina? After you left?"

Her memories went back to that shared moment inside the farmhouse, the sense of familiarity, the banter, the flirting, and how she had felt..._alive_ for the first time in ages. But the tattoo...

Regina's eyes met Robin's, blue as a clear sky, and she took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize, but I realised you had company."

Robin's brow furrowed, then a look of recognition passed on his face. "You saw Roland."

"Is that your son's name?" She was trying to sound cold and uninterested, but...somehow, it didn't sound anything but.

"It is. You could have come say hello. I'm sure he would have been thrilled to meet a Queen as _evil_ as you..." The smirk was back, and the flirting.

But something was still buzzing in bright red in Regina's mind. She huffed. "I would not have met your son. Not if your wife didn't agree. I know I wouldn't like a stranger with such a reputation as mine meet my son."

"You have a son?"

Regina's heart constricted, and it _wasn't_ because he hadn't denied he had a wife. She nodded, her eyes avoiding him. "His name is Henry."

"Then I'll make you a deal. Meet my son, and I'll meet yours."

She shook her head. "No."

"No what?"

She met his eyes again, a lump forming in her throat. Why should he be so handsome? "No I won't meet Roland. I'm sure he has enough of a wonderful woman at home."

Robin was suddenly too close, far too close, and as the first time, Regina didn't find the will to push him away. Especially not when he leaned so low to reach her ear, and purred "I like you jealous, Regina. And I'm _not_ married."

Then he was gone, turning on his heels and disappearing as if he had never been there, leaving only his scent behind.

* * *

Regina didn't even have time to ponder her actions before she was hurrying behind him, catching up with him in the middle of the street, people around them, cars driving past, and she didn't care.

"Robin!"

The thief stopped in his tracks, and she could feel the smirk before she saw it. "Your Majesty?"

She walked up to him, invading his personal space – as if he would mind. "Come for diner tonight. With Roland. I'll make apple pie."

And the genuine smile on this man's lips was the most precious thing she saw that day.


	2. Definitely not married

_A/N: Okay, so... I kinda freaked out because I swear this is the first time I get so many reviews and alerts and favs in such a short amount of time. I might be jumping up and down beaming like a four-year-old. Anyway, some of you asked for the diner scene, so I give it to you. Warning: Outlaw Queen feels ahead.!_

* * *

**Definitely not married**

* * *

Regina was nervous. She was never nervous. _Ever_. And yet here she was, pacing around her kitchen like a cat in a cage, checking her table, checking her oven every now and then, completely and utterly nervous.

The bell on her door rang. A sudden lump formed in her throat, one she tried to swallow, and her first reflex was to smooth her dress.

She had changed. How futile and useless in such a situation. Yet her casually business-like dress was perfectly smoothed, and not meant to impress anyone. She made sure of it.

(At least she was certain of it.)

* * *

Leaving her apron on the counter, Regina took a deep breath and went to open the front door.

Well... She wasn't the only one who had changed, apparently.

Robin' usual – usual, really, how did she even know that, she had only met him that morning, for god's sake – coat had been replaced by a leather jacket – what was it with british accented men and leather, really? – above a sky blue shirt.

And the smirk was in place.

* * *

It wasn't Robin Regina greeted first though, her smile directed to the small child hanging onto his father's hand as if for dear life. She stooped low, and genuinely grinned.

"I bet you are Roland." He nodded, his thumb flying to his mouth as if to prevent himself from talking. "You know how I know it?" A shake of the head this time. "Because your Papa told me he had a strong boy for a son."

Roland's thumb left his mouth, and after a moment of pondering, he should have decided he liked her, for he smiled too, a real toothy smile. "You pretty."

Regina's grin widened. "You're not so bad yourself. Care to join me for diner, young sir?"

He nodded frantically, leaving Robin's hand for hers instead. "I'm 'ungry."

"Good, because I made a looooot of food."

It was when her gaze met Robin's above his son's head that Regina realised how far gone she was already.

There was no way on Earth these eyes would ever leave her dreams now.

* * *

The first course went smoothly, with little Roland being impressed by everything and anything – even by the fork, seriously, had he never used one? – and repeating over and over again how marvellous Regina was to his dad.

Who was prompt to answer "Yes, she is." without missing a beat and without forgetting to burn her with his gaze.

And she thought she couldn't blush anymore.

* * *

The second course was a little more difficult. Roland was a gentle soul – like his father, it seemed, minus the flirting – and he was puzzled and upset for a while by the fact that Regina had cooked beef – a cow in the boy's mind.

"Why did you kill it? It nice!"

Regina leaned in, as if letting Roland on a secret. "I didn't do it. I like cows too much myself. But this one was already dead and...well...I thought you'd like it. I promise, next time, I will not cook any meat."

Roland nodded as if satisfied, but his father's smirk was back in place, with an ark of his brow. "So... There will be a next time, then?"

No, definitely, Regina couldn't blush anymore.

* * *

It became certain after a couple of minutes that the apple pie was Regina's achievement of the day. Roland ate three parts of it – she wondered how on earth he still had place for all that – and then went to lie down in the couch without asking and without a care in the world.

Robin too enjoyed the dessert, it seemed, his eyes widening after the first bite.

Regina took advantage of Roland's disappearing in the leaving-room to smirk herself. "Didn't expect me to know how to cook, did you?"

The outlaw's smirk was swift to return, and he leaned in, as if anxious to make sure little Roland didn't hear their conversation. "I thought queens had lots of people cooking for them."

"Ah, but see, I wasn't always a queen."

He chuckled, then gathered his plate and fork. "Then by all means, let me help collect the dishes."

She was too stunned to even react.

So as she watched him go around the table and gather all three plates and all three forks and going to deposit them in the sink, the first thought that crossed her mind was 'Is he even _real_?'

* * *

Oh that, he was.

Especially when he whirled around, working his sleeves up, and looked at her in a way that could have been deemed improper in another realm and time. "So, are you doing the washing up or am I?"

Regina shook her head off any parasite thought and smirked. "Or I'm _not_ leaving you near anything that could break my plates. You wash."

He chuckled, then turned around to open the tap.

* * *

Doing the washing up with a man was something that Regina had never done before, not even with Daniel not even with Henry.

It was so intimate and...domestic, that she had trouble believing she had only met this man that morning.

And it seemed he could read her mind too.

"It is strange, isn't it? How familiar this all is?"

Regina's brow eyes met his, blue as the clearest sky of summer, and nodded. "It is. I could almost remember you from another time."

"Then we _surely_ met in that missing year. Because I could _never_ have forgotten you, Your Majesty."

It was probably the first time he called her that without being condescending. In fact, it was the first time he said it with such...longing.

Regina took a deep breath, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach – seriously? butterflies after knowing the man for mere hours? – and put another plate to the side.

The plate slid down, and when she reached for it before it fell to its death, another hand was already there, and they ended gripping the same plate and devouring each other with their eyes.

Great.

Now she was truly fucked.

* * *

Robin pulled on the plate carefully, to make her loosen her grip, and put it to the side. Then, as slowly, he turned the tap off and wiped his hands on his jeans.

And then...

Well, and then...

Regina didn't give him time to make the first move.

She rightly assaulted him.

* * *

Regina never thought a thief could be that good a kisser, but then, Robin was supposed to be her soul-mate, so...he had to kiss at least properly...

As if properly was the right word to use when a moan threatened to escape her.

It seemed like mere seconds before he parted from her, his arms locked around her waist, his eyes burning into her face. Said eyes flickered to the side and to the living-room, then back to her.

"It would be very naughty to stay for the night..."

Regina smirked, her hands going to his hair, pulling him back to her. "I like naughty..."

* * *

_**A/N2: I had an idea to start to write one-shots based on prompts for this ship, and I did it, and I already had four prompts given...and written (I am a bloody **_**machine**_** when it comes to these two). If you have a prompt to submit or if you wish to start looking and reading, the one-shots collection is called I wouldn't dream of it and is found on my profile. Enjoy!**_


End file.
